futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Anthology of Interest II
Anthology of Interest II is the 3rd episode of the fourth season of Futurama. It aired on January 6, 2002. It is the follow up to Anthology of Interest I which aired in 2000. Plot Professor Farnsworth has hauled out his What-if Machine again, and the Planet Express crew takes a look at three alternate realities. I, Meatbag Bender asks what would happen if he were human. Professor Farnsworth announces that he has invented a process of reverse fossilization, which can turn metal robots into organic life-forms. He uses his reverse fossilization machine on Bender, who is successfully transformed into a human. After a short period of adaptation, Bender's self-control is overwhelmed by his new senses of taste, touch and emotional responses, and goes on a sensory input binge. A week later, at the Academy of Science Nobel Prize judging, the Professor presents Bender, who has become a thousand-pound blob. The committee initially condemns the Professor, but Bender begs them to consider his new lifestyle. The open-minded scientists spend the night in a state of wild hedonism. Just before dawn, the committee awards Bender his own Nobel Prize. They discover that he died shortly after the party started; his excited "Woo" was just the sound of air escaping the folds of his fat. Raiders of the Lost Arcade Fry wants to see a world that is more like a video game because that is the only thing he is good at. As the simulation starts, President of Earth, Richard Nixon's head, is preparing to sign a treaty with Ambassador Kong of planet Nintenduu 64. Ambassador Kong attacks Nixon, and a state of war erupts with the ambassador for Italy (Mario) expressing his distress. Due to his extensive knowledge of video games, Fry is brought to the 'milatari' headquarters and introduced to General Colin Pac-Man. Before Fry can impart his wisdom to the military, the Nintendians launch an attack on Washington, D.C., and they are forced into the escape tunnels that resemble a Pac-Man maze. They emerge outside the Planet Express building, where the space invaders, led by Lrrr, are blasting New New York. Fry situates himself at the controls of a rolling AAA platform and begins destroying the alien ships. Unfortunately for Earth, Fry is unable to destroy the last ship (his brother always used to get it for him) which lands, conquering Earth. After Fry enters "ASS" as his initials for his high score, the invaders emerge, with one stating "All your base are belong to us." They demand millions of dollars in quarters, but the Earthicans refuse, as they need the quarters to do their laundry. A compromise is reached, with the Nintendians throwing their laundry in with Earth's. Wizzin' Leela wants to see her true home. When the Professor pulls the lever on the What-if Machine, he whacks her in the head, and she falls to the floor unconscious. She wakes up at the helm of the Planet Express ship, which is caught in a tornado. It crash lands in a technicolor wonderland, crushing the Man-Witch of the West, Scruffy. The Cute Witch of the North, Amy, tells her that she should seek out the Professor, who lives in the Emerald Laboratory down Martin Luther King Boulevard, which is constructed from yellow brick. While traveling, she meets a scarecrow, Fry, a mechanical man, Bender, and "the other guy", Zoidberg. The Wicked Witch, Mom, sends her winged monkeys, Walt, Larry, and Igner, to kidnap Leela and her friends. The Wicked Witch always wanted a daughter, and offers to take Leela in. Leela accepts, and as part of a celebration, Leela sets down a bucket of water. Under tremendous pressure, the water shoots out of the bottle and lands on the Wicked Witch, causing her to melt. Falling back to the original plan, the crew make their way to the Emerald Laboratory. There they meet the great and forgetful Professor. The Professor tells Leela that she can go home by clicking her ruby boots together and wishing to go home. She says: "There's no place like... I wanna be a witch!". She dons witch clothes and turns the Professor, the scarecrow, and the robot into frogs. Her reign of terror is cut short by Zoidberg, who has encountered a problem with the Emerald Laboratory's upstairs toilet, and accidentally splashes water on her. As she melts in the dream world, she wakes up back in the Planet Express building, the professor wanting to harvest Leela's organs. Alienese The signs in Alienese read, "Tale of Interest" and "Toxic Ink". Ongoing Themes Doppelgängers Bender takes a turn at being human. Death, near-death, mutilation * Ambassador Kong smashes Nixon's head jar with a barrel, sending Nixon's head flying. * Various invaders wreak havoc on Earth, resulting in the deaths of many of the invaders. * Zoidberg eats Fry in the Pac-Man maze. Fortunately Fry 'had another guy' and reappears unharmed. * General Pac-Man is fatally shot in the head. * Leela clouts Bender on the head, causing his eyes to fly out and clout Fry on the head. * Farnsworth clouts Leela on the head with the arm of the What If machine, knocking her unconscious. * The Man-witch of the West is smashed to death by the Planet Express ship. * Nibbler eats Glurmo. * Leela uses the ship's landing gear to smash Amy, the Cute Witch of the North, to death. * Bender sets the scarecrow Fry on fire. * Mom, the Wicked Witch, stooge-slaps her sons. * Bender's champagne causes Mom to melt away into a puddle of smoking ooze. * Leela pokes Hermes in the eyes, stooges-style. * An overflowing toilet upstairs causes Leela to melt away into a puddle of smoking ooze. See also *Anthology Of Interest I Category:Season Three Category:Episodes